Mira la hora (mira el tiempo), mírame (mira al amor)
by Elijah Zero
Summary: Nico abrió los ojos desorientado. Un hombre alto y de ojos verdes estaba agachado, recogiendo los libros esparcidos en el suelo y con una mirada de preocupación. Al ver a Nico de inmediato le tendió la mano y medio sonrío.


**Mira la hora (mira el tiempo); mírame (mira al amor)**

Nico va corriendo por las calles con un montón de libros en las manos. Sus cabellos revolotean por todos lados, pero no importa, él a esta altura está bastante acostumbrado a que su cabello rebelde esté desordenado y polvoso.

Hay cierta inconveniente esquina que tiene que atravesar para poder llegar a la librería a tiempo.

Oh, dios, sería malo sí le cobraran más recargos debido a su retardo de devoluciones. Ya tenía demasiado con el bajo sueldo que le daban en la floristería de Afrodita. Esa mujer era tan bella pero todo un caso para pagar a sus empleados... tacaña, es lo que todos piensan al verla.

Siempre, sin falta choca con alguien en esa esquina. Una vez derribó a un anciano que si no fuera por una amable señora que estaba ahí para ayudarlo el señor lo hubiera demandado, con cargos y todo.

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, pensando en con qué clase de persona chocaría está vez.

Sintió darse la vuelta en aquella esquina pero no hubo choque o el grito de dolor de alguien, todo lo que hubo fue nada.

El alivio se incrementó y continuó corriendo, pero justo cuando estaba por pasar la esquina maldita alguien se encargó de agarrarle del brazo y hacerlo chocar contra el suelo. Impactó con fuerza porque iba corriendo y al frenar tan de súbito no le quedó otra cosa que caer directo al pavimento frío.

Nico abrió los ojos desorientado.

Un hombre alto y de ojos verdes estaba agachado, recogiendo los libros esparcidos en el suelo y con una mirada de preocupación. Al ver a Nico de inmediato le tendió la mano y medio sonrío.

Nico lo miró con recelo, enfadado. ¿Por qué esto siempre le pasa?

Retiró la mano del hombre con un manotazo del lado.

Teniendo un "Yo puedo solo, no necesito ningún tipo de ayuda" tatuado en toda la cara.

El otro hombre se ve apenado pero con entrecejo fruncido por la reciente falta de educación.

"Lo siento si te tiré, pero ibas a matarte"

Nico enarcó una ceja como pidiendo que se explicara mejor.

El hombre señaló con el dedo índice a la calle por la cual los coches transitaban sin parar. Nico abrió la boca en asombro solo para darse cuenta que estaba a una humilde aproximación de medio metro lejos de la calle.

"Parecía como si estuvieras cerrando los ojos al correr"

De inmediato se sintió avergonzado, cielos, es un desastre. Iba tan concentrado en la jodida esquina que olvidó abrir los ojos.

Su mirada revoloteó a cualquier lugar lejos de la mirada con orbes verdes luminosos.

Sus libros le fueron devueltos, Nico agradeció y continuó corriendo. Ni siquiera dio tiempo a que aquel sujeto dijera palabra.

* * *

Nico se tira en su cama todo agotado.

Otro día de trabajo, está bien, tal vez en una floristería no se hace la gran cosa o algo bastante pesado como para llegar a hacer que las rodillas se dobleguen de cansancio, pero ser un repartidor de flores era otra historia.

Afrodita había tenido la brillante idea de que las flores se entregaran a domicilio también y Nico se esperaba otra cosa cuando Afrodita le tapó los ojos para después enseñarle como si fuera una sorpresa de cumpleaños una motocicleta, Nico se quedó estático, estaba seguro de que iba a llorar de felicidad e incluso podría decirle a Afrodita el bajar un poco su sueldo como muestra de agradecimiento, pero todo se fue al suelo rápidamente cuando su jefa le dijo que era para la entrega de flores, justo un segundo antes de que Nico soltara palabra, y que bueno que no lo hizo, de lo contrario se hubiera golpeado la cara contra la pared innumerables veces.

Nunca se habría imaginado la cantidad de gente que pedía arreglos florales de no ser él mismo quien las entregara.

De pronto un peso extra se añadió en su vientre. Nico suspiró con cansancio.

"Lo siento, Señora O' Leary, me olvidé de alimentarte"

Se levantó y llenó un plato con comida de perro, la señora O' Leary babeaba como si nunca hubiera probado bocado en la vida, su cola se movía de un lado al otro y ladró dos veces antes de comer.

Nico observó a su perro alimentarse y sonrío mientras le acariciaba la nuca.

Él estaba a punto de irse de nuevo a la cama cuando una llamada se puso en modo entrante en su teléfono particular.

Un quejido se escuchó antes de contestar.

"¿Si?"

"Hola, Nico. Sé que tu turno acaba de acabar pero necesito que hagas una última entrega"

Nico resopló.

"Nada de resoplarme, joven. Obviamente te daré un poco de dinero extra"

Nico gruñó por lo bajo cuidando no ser escuchado.

"Bien"

"Esta es la dirección"

* * *

Maneja lo más veloz que puede en la motocicleta para poder descansar lo más pronto posible. _'Sólo una entrega más'_, se consuela durante todo el trayecto a dicha dirección.

Un edificio es puesto enfrente de él y sus esperanzas de descansar parecen esfumarse en cuanto ve el número de departamento que es.

**Departamento: 133 **

**Piso: 26**

Como él no es un habitante de aquella residencia y en su lugar no es más que un pobre y desdichado repartidor de flores tiene que usar las escaleras.

Nico es realmente delgado para su propio bien, es una tortura porque ni siquiera tiene buena condición a pesar de que su piel está casi literalmente pegada a los huesos.

Incluso cuando se baña charcos de agua se forman en los huecos de su clavícula.

Una vez llega al departamento toca el timbre.

"Buenas noches-"

Nico detiene su habitual discurso a clientes cuando ve quién es el inquilino.

Esos ojos verdes son imposibles de olvidar.

El hombre se recarga en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo como si estuviera esperando que eso pasara.

"Um- Tus flores"

Nico estira las manos con el arreglo de flores y un tinte rosa en sus mejillas de cortesía, la casa invita.

"Gracias"

La voz del hombre suena mejor de lo que recuerda. Tal vez porque estaba ocupado siendo un idiota durante el incidente de camino a la biblioteca.

"Esperemos esté a gusto con sus flores y no tenga queja alguna"

Nico se dio la vuelta dispuesto a retirarse, pero Nico tiene la mala suerte de siempre de que nada nunca es como él quiere.

"Estoy a gusto con el servicio pero tengo una queja"

Nico se da la media vuelta para mirar fijamente los ojos del muchacho.

"¿Cuál?"

Él cuestiona al tiempo que una de sus cejas es involuntariamente levantada.

"Tú no las has colocado en el mueble de mi sala"

El hombre sonríe como si fuera un niño travieso señalando las flores y mirando sugerentemente el interior del apartamento. Si Nico fuera más experto en ello se habría dado cuenta del coqueteo y el tono seductor empleado en el mismo.

"Sí bueno, tendrá que reportarla con mi jefa y-"

De pronto un dedo se encontraba en la mitad de sus labios. Los ojos de Nico se volvieron viscos al mantener su mirada en el dedo del hombre.

"Esa fue una sugerencia a entrar a mi departamento para tomar café o lo que quieras"

De inmediato se siente tentado a entrar, sólo para descansar sus piernas un poco, pero bien dicen que las tentaciones en pecado pronto se convierten. Es cierto.

"Gracias, creo que lo tomo"

Él entra sin permiso y se arroja al sillón como si siempre hubiera vivido ahí.

El sillón se siente como si su trasero pertenece allí.

"Percy Jackson" Dice el hombre mientras sonríe.

Nico lo mira confuso, preguntado en silencio.

"Ese es mi nombre"

Percy se aleja hacía lo que sospechosamente parece la cocina.

"Oh"

Es lo único que al genio de Nico se le ocurre decir.

"Normalmente la gente dice su nombre después de eso" Comenta desde otro cuarto.

El sonido de la cafetera inunda el apartamento al igual que el olor del café recién hecho.

Nico resopla haciendo volar algunos mechones de su flequillo.

"Claramente no soy como ellos"

"Al parecer no"

Percy hace su aparición con una taza de café humeante en cada mano.

Le ofrece una a Nico y este la toma sin vacilaciones.

"Nico di Angelo" Le dice una vez que le da un sorbo al café. "Sólo te lo dije porque que el café está bueno, cuando yo creí que iba a ser una porquería. Básicamente te subestimé"

"Bueno... Gracias por el cumplido... creo"

Percy se rasca la cabeza, con una sonrisa de lado. Notablemente confundido.

Nico le es tan atractivo y su personalidad es tan sexy para Percy.

Ellos terminan besándose tres horas después.

Las flores empiezan a perder pétalos porque a Percy se le ha olvidado vaciarles agua o siquiera ponerlas en un florero.

"¿Sabías que yo trabajo en esa florería o sólo es una coincidencia?" Nico le pregunta. Está acurrucado en el pecho de Percy. Ambos tendidos en el sofá. Sus zapatos han sido removidos al igual que los de Percy quedando sólo con los calcetines. Una manta suave fue colocada sobre ambos cuerpos. Es pleno verano pero ninguno de los dos se queja por el calor compartido.

"En realidad... yo como que investigué un poco"

Nico sonríe y le lanza una mirada curiosa. Que obliga a Percy a explicarse con mayor claridad.

"¿Recuerdas cuando te tiré?"

Nico asiente.

"Bueno, digamos que tu tarjeta de presentación de la floristería se te olvidó y... lo demás debería ser obvio"

Un tenue sonrojo aparece tímidamente en el rostro de Percy, Nico se ríe y besa su cuello.

"¿Alguien te ha dicho que el sonido de tu risa es precioso?"

Nico muerde cuello de Percy con fuerza.

"Auch"

El hombre de ojos verdes se queja.

"¿Te estás burlando de mí?"

Percy lo mira perplejo. Oh...

Odia los malentendidos.

"No, dios, Nico, no. Hablo en serio" Percy se apura a decir. Besa a Nico en los labios.

Percy se aleja y Nico picotea sus labios un poco más causando que Percy se relajara demasiado y rodeara la cintura de Nico con más persistencia.

* * *

Han pasado unos meses y ambos se han mudado a la casa de Nico, es más grande y hay espacio suficiente para los dos y la Señora O' Leary.

"¡Percy, tenemos que apurarnos a perderemos el avión!"

Nico grita amarrándose las agujetas, apresurado.

"Ya voy, amor. No encuentro mis calcetines"

Nico rueda los ojos.

"No me digas amor en este momento, Jackson"

"Estas muy estresado, cariño"

Percy le susurra en el oído al tiempo que masajea sus hombros un poco.

Nico se apoya por un momento en el toque.

"Tampoco cariño, Percy" Reprocha.

"Bien, amor"

Le besa la punta de la nariz y se aleja antes de escuchar más bufidos.

"¿Encontraste tus calcetines?"

"No, pero me puse unos tuyos"

"Bien. Vámonos" Nico agarra la mano de Percy y los saca de la casa.

"Nico, te amo pero-"

Percy mordisquea el lóbulo de Nico.

"No es momento, Percy. Vamos tarde"

Su novio a veces es tan despistado y Percy sabe que no se dará cuenta hasta que insista en decírselo.

"Nico las maletas"

Le comenta despreocupado.

Nico se detiene y exhala.

Unos minutos después corren para recoger su equipaje.

Llegan al hotel sólo unas cuantas horas después.

Ambos están celebrando su aniversario en Manhattan, además de que Percy va a ser premiado por uno de sus descubrimientos marinos en uno de los mejores restaurantes del sitio. Por si fuera poco la estancia del hotel y la comida corre por cuenta de su empresa.

"Me preocupa la Señora O' Leary"

Nico le dice pensativo a Percy mientras yacen en la cama del hotel.

Percy le está besando y succionando el cuello, con ganas de dejar una marca.

"Te preocupas demasiado. Hazel la cuidará bien"

Nico suspira lentamente y se voltea para darle la cara a Percy y sonreírle.

"Te amo, Perseo Jackson"

Nico ataca sin avisar la boca de Percy.

"También te amo"

Ellos se tocan y bromean unos con otros. Las risas y voces tranquilas se convierten en quejas, gemidos y jadeos. Al poco tiempo terminan siendo una maraña de sudor y apestan a sexo.

"El sueño" Percy se estira.

"¿Qué?"

"Siempre quise hacerlo en un hotel"

Nico le pellizca la nariz y se bufa.

"Bobo" Le dice pero lo besa con tranquilidad.

Estando a punto de conseguir un segundo ronda el timbre del horno resuena y Nico se levanta rápido.

"Demonios, se va a quemar"

Percy ve a Nico alejarse hacía la cocina. Entierra la cara en el cojín y suspira mientras piensa:

'_Demonios... soy tan feliz'_

* * *

**No tengo la menor idea de cómo esto salió pero bueno quedó… cursi.**

**¿Qué demonios me pasa últimamente? **

**Mierda yo… joder ni sé por qué...**

**Mejor disfruten… **

_Gracias por leer._

_Oh, sí, sus comentarios ayudan a la hora de escribir._


End file.
